Behind the Windows, Should i give up?
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Semi-canon, InoSasu,ooc] Aku takkan menyerah! rnr?


Behind windows, should i give up? © Dini Amanda

Semi-Canon, gaje, abal, typo, SasuIno, ooc maybe etc.,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ngga suka? Klik tombol back.

Enjoy!

.

Musim semi.

Musim dimana bunga sakura kini bermekaran, dimana semua anak-anak terlihat riang bermain, dimana seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang sebahu mulai menginjak dunia pendidikan

"Tou-chan! Aku pergi dulu yaaa!" ucap seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahunan itu dengan semangat. Langkah-langkah kecilnya yang enerjik menuntunnya menuju kelas pada hari itu.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal semuanya!" anak yang ternyata bernama Ino itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa canggung, seolah-olah ia sudah sangat akrab dengan rekan-rekan sekelasnya. Setelah sang guru memberi izin Ino untuk duduk, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk paling depan, disamping gadis bersurai merah jambu

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Ino sembari meletakkan tas sandangnya di laci

"Ha... Haruno Sakura" ujar anak itu malu

"oh... Kalau begitu aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino" ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa malu

"Ba-Baiklah Ino-san.. Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Sakura, masih dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, warna rambutmu aneh!" komentar mulut cilik Ino. Sakura pun hanya menunduk malu

"Namun kurasa itu daya tarikmu yang membuat siapapun terpana. Aku saja iri!" sanggah Ino melihat ekpresi Sakura

"Te-Terima kasih, Ino-san"

.

"Itu siapa, ayah?" tanya gadis kecil bermanik biru tersebut. Mereka -sepasang anak dan ayah itu berada dalam ruang tamu mereka, menikmati teh dipagi hari. Rasanya Ino sangat gembira karena hari ini hari libur. Pikirnya, ia bisa bermain dengan teman sekaligus sahabat barunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Itu Uciha Sasuke, Ino" ujar sang ayah dibalik jendela rumahnya. Ino memerhatikan bocah dengan seksama. Kulit yang putih, rambut dan mata yang hitam, serta hidung mancung. Sempurna sekali.

"ayah, aku main keluar yaa!" ujar sang Yamanaka kecil. Matahari pagi membuatnya semakin semangat. Ia pun berlari menuju bocah Uchiha itu. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sang Yamanaka muda yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat itu

"Hei, namamu Uchiha Sasuke,ya?" tanya Ino yang masih ngos-ngosan karena terlalu bersemangat.

"hm?" bocah itu bergeming

"Aku Yamanaka Ino" ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya "kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik" tambahnya. Namun rasa kesal menyelimuti Ino saat bocah Uchiha itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan ajakan Ino. Perempatan pun muncul dikepala Ino

'_Aku tak kan menyerah!'_

Sepertinya si bocah Uchiha itu mendapatkan penggemar, _eh?_

.

Musim Semi, 7 tahun kemudian.

Sepasang manik biru cerah baru saja membuka kelopak matanya, memaksa si empu mata bangun untuk menjalankan rutinitas sehari-harinya... Setelah ujian chuunin.

Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya, kakinya turun –dengan rambut yang kusut-menyentuh marmer dingin, berjalan menuju jendelanya... dan...

"Sasuke-kun..." maniknya semakin meredup takkala ia mendapatkan pujaan hatinya sedang duduk berdua dengan sahabatnya. Walau sang Uchiha tak menunjukan ekspresinya yang berarti, namun tetap saja si gadis pirang ini cemburu, kan? Namun kelihatannya ada yang berbeda dari muka bocah raven itu

'_Aku tak kan menyerah!'_

"Ino! Cepatlah bersiap dan sarapan dengan ayah" lamunannya seketika pecah saat suara bariton sang ayah memanggil namanya, meninstruksikan nya untuk sarapan

Setelah ia mandi dan sarapan, dengan celana putih selutut dan kaos oranyenya, ia pun membuka toko bunganya. Sembari menunggu pelanggan, tangan-tangan kecilnya merangkai bunga dengan cekatan, merawat, atau membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh didekat bunga dalam pot.

.

"Apa!? Sasuke-kun sakit?" ujar Ino membelalak terkejut. Pelanggannya, ah bukan. Sahabatnya –Sakura mengangguk sedih.

"Yosh, Sakura-chan! aku akan buat buketnya seindah mungkin" ujar Ino "Tapi bukannya ia bersamamu tadi?" tanya Ino disela-sela rutinitasnya

"Ya... memang sih, tapi tiba-tiba mukanya terlihat sangat pucat. Karena panik, aku membawanya kerumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa Tsunade-sama ternyata ia kekurangan darah... Jadi ia harus dirawat beberapa hari karena ia kekurangan banyak darah" jelas Sakura

"Err... Ino... Aku kan pesan buketnya satu..." ucap Sakura bingung saat ada dua buket ditangan Ino

"Memangnya kau saja yang boleh menjenguk Sasuke? Aku juga mau tau" ujar Ino menjulurkan lidah. Sakura pun hanya bersweatdrop ria

"Ayah, tolong jaga toko yaa... Aku mau jenguk Sasuke-kun dulu!" ujar Ino. Lalu ia dan Sakura pun melenggang pergi menuju rumah sakit.

'_Kenapa? Kalian tanya kenapa aku mengalah?'_

'_Dia itu... bahkan tak bisa memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri'_

'_Aku...Kasihan.'_

"Ino? Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura memastikan Ino. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan muka Ino. Tanpa Ino sadari, tubuhnya kini sudah didepan pintu rumah sakit.

"Ah ya... Sakura-chan... Maaf... Ayo kita masuk" lamunan Ino terpecah saat Sakura memanggil namanya. Ia pun masuk bersama Sakura, menuju kamar sang pujaan hati.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membuntut dibelakang Ino.

"Hn" seperti biasa, hanya jawaban singkat yang Ino dapat

Ino pun hanya mengeluarkan senyum manisnya (a.k.a topeng) melihat betapa dekatnya sahabat bermanik hijau itu dengan sang Uchiha.

'_aku... tak ingin menyerah..'_

Bukankan Ino tak bisa memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri?

.

Musim Semi, 5 tahun kemudian

Kicauan burung membuat sang putri Yamanaka ini mau tak mau memaksa kelopaknya terbuka menampilkan sepasang manik biru cerah. Ia pun membenahi tempat tidurnya lalu membuka tirai jendelanya. Hari ini mendung, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ia pun memandang kosong jalan kerikil didepan kamarnya

Tiba-tiba pikiran Ino melayang pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Kenangan dia dan seorang Uchiha. Kenangan dimana... Seorang Uchiha menatap lembut padanya, walau kejadian itu hanya sebentar. Saat bocah berumur 12 tahun itu tengah berjalan dimalam hari, yang Ino juga tak tahu kemana pemuda itu yang Ino tahu, esoknya pemuda itu ... menghianati desa. Pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar. Pembalasan dendam

Tiba-tiba saja diantara lamunan Ino, kenangan itu kembali muncul. Kenangan dimana Sasuke yang berumur 12 tahun kembali tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum kecil dibawah sinar rembulan pada malam itu.

Mau tak mau senyum Ino mengembang

"Heeeiii! Ino-piiig!" sapaan sang sahabat pun membuyarkan lamunan Ino

"Hei jidat! Tumben kau berseragam lengkap?" tanya Ino lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar pada lantai 2

"Misi!"ujar Sakura. Lalu setelah pamit, gadis berambut merah jambu itu pergi, setengah berlari.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Ino pun menjalankan rutinitasnya dipagi hari. Apalagi kalau bukan toko bunga?

Setelah memberikan tanda 'buka', Ino pun duduk dimeja kasirnya, sambil membaca buku kesehatan. Ino pun tersenyum sumringah takkala ia menemukan siapa yang datang

"ah, Hinata-chan... tumben sekali kesini? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Ino melihat teman Hyuuga-nya itu.

"A... Ano... aku mau beli buket bunga untuk... pemakaman. Aku ingin lihat keadaan ibu" ucap Hinata. Ino pun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Lalu dengan cekatan, Jounin berambut pirang tersebut merangkai buket bunga yang sangat indah

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan... ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu apa misi Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino setelah menerima uang dari Hinata

"um... bukannya misi yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke-san ya?" tanya Hinata menyentuh dagunya

"Ah... begitu... baiklah terima kasih atas infonya, Hinata-chan" setelah membawa buket bunganya, Hinata pun pergi menuju pemakaman

'_Apakah menyerah saja? Tapi aku...'_

.

Musim Semi, 3 tahun kemudian.

Terlihat seorang gadis berumur 20 tahunan itu sedang memetik bunga-bunga kecil. Senyumnya terus merekah, melihat bunga-bunga _daisy_ dibukit itu tumbuh dengan baik.

Senjapun kembali datang. Menyadari hal itu, gadis bermanik biru itupun segera kembali kerumahnya. Sesampai dirumah, ia segera mandi dan lalu duduk disamping jendela kamarnya. Tak sengaja, ia melihat objek yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk bersama seseorang yang ia cintai...

Mereka... berpelukan.

Begitu sakit. Rasanya ada sesuatu pada dadanya yang tertusuk sebilah _katana_. Rasanya, matanya begitu pedih, sangat pedih sehingga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia membungkam mulutnya, agar isakannya tak terdengar siapapun.

Memang. Pemuda penghianat desa itu kembali. Sang hokage telah membebaskannya dari hukuman mati, karena setidaknya ia sudah membantu konoha –desanya untuk mengalahkan Madara.

Tapi, Inikah yang harus ia rasakan?

Inikah yang harus didapatinya?

Apa yang telah ia perbuat, sehingga ia mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini?

.

Musim semi, 3 hari kemudian

'_Tak ada kata menyerah dalam cinta, kecuali mengalah?'_

"Ino?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Er... ti-tidak" _bohong! ._Sasuke memang bukan orang yang peka

"Engh... bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu. Kini mereka berada disebuah pohon _pillow _yang besar, dibalik bukit. Disekitar pohon itu banyak bunga-bunga lavender yang bermerkaran. Ino sedikit bingung dengan sikap pemuda itu. Namun Ino mengangguk, mengizinkan ia duduk disampingnya. Bersandar pada batang pohon itu

"Kau tahu kenapa aku pergi dari desa?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ino menggeleng

"Kau tahu kenapa aku lebih dekat dengan Sakura?" sekali lagi Ino menggeleng. Memangnya ia tahu semua tentang pemuda pemilik _Sharinggan _itu?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kembali kedesa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Ino tetap menggeleng "Tidak tahu untuk ketiganya" jawab Ino bingung

"Baiklah. Aku akan beritahu yang pertama" ucap Sasuke setelah diam beberapa saat

"Yang pertama, untuk mencari kekuatan lebih" ucapnya menghela nafas panjang. _Kalau jawaban itu, aku sudah tau dari dulu. Namun pasti ada alasan lain,kan? _

"Yang kedua, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. Terus bertanya semua tentang dirimu, pada Sakura" tutur Sasuke menutup mata. Jantung Ino berpacu lebih cepat

"Dan yang ketiga, aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu. Memberi tahu apa yang tidak kau ketahui. Sekalipun kau mencari tahu dengan genjutsu-mu, kau tidak akan mendapat jawabannya" ucap Sasuke mengambil jeda. Mata Ino pun membelalak. Namun ia kembali menguasai emosinya

"Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa kutembus dengan genjutsu-ku, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya

"Cinta" ucap Sasuke. Seketika pipi Ino memerah layaknya kepiting rebus yang siap disajikan. Lalu Sasuke pun menatap Ino yang berada disamping bahunya. Menatap lurus manik biru itu

"Aku pergi mencari kekuatan, agar aku bisa pergi mencari kekuatan... agar aku dapat menghapus air matamu" ucap Sasuke dengan serius. Angin musim semi pun berhembus sesaat setelah Sasuke megucapkan kata-katanya. _Ini gila!_

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kemarin kau berpelukan dengan Sakura" ucap Ino tak percaya. Matanya pun kembali berkaca-kaca. Mencari kebenaran dibalik mata _onyx _ itu

"Dia hanya menangis haru, saat tim 7 kembali" Jelas Sasuke. Ia pun menggenggam tangan ringkih Ino

"Ino... apakah kau mau membalas rasa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ino pun mengangguk. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, bukanlah kesedihan yang mendominasi tangisannya kali ini. Tapi adalah kebahagiaan, yang begitu indah. Sasuke pun menenggelamkan kepala Ino di dalam pelukannya.

'_Menyerah? Kurasa tak ada kata menyerah dalam cinta. Mengalah? Mungkin sewaktu-waktu kita harus mengalah demi seseorang. Tapi biarlah waktu yang memutuskan, haruskah kita mengalah, atau terus berjuang'_

_FIN_

Maaf kan laven neeeee #nunduk"gaje

Laven tau masih sangaaaaat banyak typo, maka itu Laven butuh bantuan para pembaca, untuk menilai fic pertama Laven.

Jangan jadi silent reader, nee? Laven butuh review minna-san, untuk terus memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di fic ini, ne?

Akhir kata, Review nya jangan lupa

Salam manis dari Laven, neee? .^


End file.
